The present invention relates to a copier, facsimile apparatus, laser printer or similar electrophotographic image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to a developing roller included in a developing device, a cleaning roller included in a cleaning device, or similar cylindrical structural body, and a method of producing the same. Also, the present invention relates to a developing roller which is a specific form of the cylindrical structural body, a method of producing the developing roller, and a developing device including the developing roller.
A developing roller included in a developing device, a cleaning roller included in a cleaning device and other magnet rollers belong to a family of cylindrical structural elements for the above application. The rollers each includes a cylindrical sleeve and flanges or similar end members respectively affixed to axially opposite ends of the sleeve. Some different methods have heretofore been proposed in order to affix the sleeve and flanges surely and accurately. However, the conventional methods are troublesome and expensive and fail to implement the sure and accurate fixation of the sleeve and flanges. It follows that a resisting torque and a pull strength available at the portions where the sleeve and flanges are affixed together are limited.